youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Todrickhall
}} | module = }} Todrick Hall (born April 4, 1985) is a vocalist, actor, director, choreographer and entertainer from Arlington, Texas. His fame arose when he auditioned for American Idol Season 9; he made it to the semi-finals. Since then, Todrick Hall has been performing on Broadway, and YouTube. As of 2013, Hall is under the management of Scooter Braun Projects. He was featured in Forbes Top 30 under 30 in the Hollywood category in 2014. Hall is openly gay. Career YouTube As of July 2014, Todrick has exceeded the 1 Million subscribers milestone on his Youtube channel. His Youtube channel is becoming more known as new guest actors and singers participate in his projects and Youtube videos. Todrick Hall's Youtube Channel Virgin America In November 2013, Virgin America produced an entertaining pop-music safety video directed by Jon Chu with music by Jean-Yves "Jeeve" Decornet.Virgin America | Safety Dance Battle: Judges Hall starred in the video and wrote the song and lyrics. The Music Although Hall is mainly known for his video-driven projects, he also has many musically driven projects as well. Hall has many covers on his YouTube channel. In December 2013 Todrick released a Christmas album entitled Dear Santa. It features popular favorites such as This Christmas and Sleigh Bells, but also originals like So Cold and SplitsOnXmasTrees with appearances by Chester Lockhart and music by Jean-Yves "Jeeve" Decornet and production group wiidope.iTunes - Music - Dear Santa by Todrick Hall Hall is also producing a new YouTube series entitled Pop Star High in 2014. Controversies While on American Idol, Hall was accused of fraud when he reportedly charged several parents a $50 fee for auditioning for a musical called "Oz, the Musical". The musical got cancelled, but money charged for the auditions was never refunded. Hall however denied that he, being the director rather than the producer, was ever involved in the financial aspect of the production. Hall also created a Kickstarter Campaign based on the Oz Musical concept. The goal of $5,000 was exceeded (Actual $5,277) by the deadline Oct 7, 2011 so the campaign was successfully funded. As of July 27, 2014 no money has been refunded and the posted products have not been delivered. Selected videography and discography releases 2010-2011 * It Gets Better * McDonalds Drive Thru Song * Beyonce End Of Time Flash Mob * I Wanna Be On Glee * We Found Love duet with Siri * Without U duet with Tori Kelly (Creator; singer) 2012-2013 * Grown Woman Disney Parody * Beauty and the Beat * How The Grinch Stole Crenshaw * Dear Santa * Disney Dudez * Todrick Hall's The Wizard of Ahhhs feat. Pentatonix * Hold On, We're Going Home * The Hungry Games * Mean Gurlz * Spell Block Tango (as Scar from The Lion King) * Beyoncé'' (2013) - Choreographer - * Beyonce (2013) -actor uncredited-"Superpower" 2014 * * Opening Act for the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards * Twerking in the Rain * Mary Poppin-Dem-Pills * Cinderfella * Mean Boys * All That Azz * Bridesmaidz 2 * Weavegirlz * Grown Woman * Disney Dudez 2 * Snow White and the Seven Thugs * Freaks Like Me * Disney Dudez 3 * #BandCamp References External links * * Category:American Idol participants Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:LGBT African Americans Category:African-American male singers Category:Gay musicians Category:Gay actors Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:African-American Internet personalities Category:People from Arlington, Texas